Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a mask assembly, and more particularly, to a mask assembly used for a thin-film deposition process of an organic emission layer or a metal layer, and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are known displays. A flat panel display includes a metal layer of a predetermined pattern, and in a case of an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an organic emission layer of a predetermined pattern is formed for every pixel. A deposition method using a mask assembly as a method of forming the metal layer and the organic emission layer may be applied.
The mask assembly includes a mask with a pattern opening in a like shape of a metal layer or of an organic emission layer that is to be deposited, and a frame for supporting the mask. As the mask is enlarged, an etching error for forming the pattern opening can be increased and the center of the mask can droop by self-gravitation, so the mask is fixed to the frame through welding while a tensile force is applied to the mask.
However, it is then impossible to control the tensile force of the mask fixed to the frame. Adversely, much time and effort are required to extend the mask and weld the mask to the frame, and moreover, a mask having a problem during the extending and welding is discarded. Further, a mask used for the deposition process may generate a problem of reducing uniformity of the pattern opening and accuracy of the pixel position. If a mask has such a problem, it is separated from the frame and is then discarded.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.